ultimateboy13fandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimateboy13 meets Robin Hood
'''Ultimateboy13 meets Robin Hood '''is the first in the "Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures" series made by Ultimateboy13. Plot Alan-A-Dale introduces the story of Robin Hood and Little John, two outlaws living in Sherwood Forest, where they meet Ultimateboy13 and rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss arrive in Nottingham on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Robin, Little John and Ultimateboy13 rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers. The embarrassed Prince John then puts a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector, who takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Robin Hood and Ultimateboy13, disguised as beggars, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, Robin Hood then gives his hat and a bow to Skippy in honor of his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the bow, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Skippy "rescues" Marian from Lady Kluck, who pretends to be a pompous Prince John. Later, when she is alone with Kluck, Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years, and Kluck consoles her not to give up on her love for Robin. Meanwhile, Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John and meets Ultimateboy13, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin decides to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John and Ultimateboy13 watches the two outlaws. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John and Ultimateboy13 threatens Prince John in order to release Robin, which leads to a fight between Prince John's soldiers and the townsfolk, all of which escape to Sherwood Forest. As Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again, the townsfolk and Ultimateboy13 have a troubadour festival spoofing Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England", and the song soon becomes popular with John's soldiers. Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay. A paltry coin gets deposited into the poor box at Friar Tuck's church, which gets seized by the Sheriff. Enraged that government has meddled in his church, Friar Tuck lashes out at the Sheriff, to which he is quickly arrested for "attacking a lawman, interfering with the Sheriff's legal duties and high treason to the Crown". Prince John orders Friar Tuck hung, knowing Robin Hood will come out of hiding to rescue his friend and give the potential for Robin to be caught and a "double hanging". Robin, Little John and Ultimateboy13, having learned of the plot, chose to sneak in during the night, with Little John and Ultimteboy13 managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue Tagalong, Skippy's little sister. During the chase, Prince John's castle catches fire and the Sheriff figures he has Robin where he wants, either to be captured, burned, or make a risky jump into the moat. Robin Hood elects to jump. Little John, Skippy and Ultimateboy13 fear Robin is lost, but he surfaces safely after using a reed as a breathing tube. Sir Hiss says he triedto warn Prince John, and now look what he did to his mother's castle, causing the Prince to snap, exclaim "Mummy!" and suck his thumb while chasing the terrified snake into the burning castle. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff under arrest and allows his niece Maid Marian to marry Robin Hood, turning the former outlaw into an in-law, Ultimateboy13 and Robin Hood became good friends and decided to create family hero to save the Disney Universe and other worlds. Trivia * This is the episode where Robin Hood and all of his friend's join Ultimateboy13. Category:Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures Category:Disney Robin Hood Category:Disney Category:Crossovers Category:Animated Movies